To Write Love on Her Arms
by Anne Halle
Summary: I based this story about a young tragic story of a girl Hopefully this will be a very meaningful story, please read and review! :
1. Magnet

Magnet

Magnet

I stormed up from my chair dramatically, making the fork slam down into the floor making the spaghetti sauce on the fork smear onto the just polished white tiles. This can't be. Not now. I had too many problems already. Didn't he care about me? Why hadn't he even asked me to see if I was ready, or even if I had liked her? This wasn't fair.

"You're getting married to her? Why didn't you tell me?" I yelled loudly, slamming my fist down to the table.

"Renee, calm down. She's a good woman. You'll love her as a mom." My dad replied calmly, bending down to pick up the fork.

He pause a few seconds later, figuring out he had just said something wrong. Carson was heartless. He married a women and now he didn't even care if she was still here or dead.

"How can you think she can ever replace my mom?" I screamed, slamming the chair into the just painted brown wall.

"Your mom's gone. Mary will just be as good." He said, without releasing his anger.

I looked down at my shaking hand, and then reached up to my eyes, wiping away the tears.

I released a small growl then ran to my room.

"Renee! Don't you dare run away from this conversation." He yelled quietly, but not too quiet so that I couldn't hear him.

"I don't freaking care about that shit!" I screamed, and then slammed the door closed loudly.

"Don't use that language around the house! You are grounded young lady. No phone, TV, computer or friends. Nothing. Now think about what you just said." Carson ordered, before he walked away from my room.

I threw my biggest pillow at door then uttered out a soft cry as I fell down on my bed.

"I hate you!" I yelled to my dad, although my voice was muffled from the pillow.

I walked through the school halls slowly, keeping my head down so no one could see my red eyes. I had cried myself to sleep the other night, and I had waked up late, so I couldn't do my hair to make it look perfect as I had everyday, so my hair wasn't as soft or un frizzed out as it was most of the time. I scrubbed my eyes, and then blinked, trying to make my eyes look more normal instead of looking like I had cried.

"Hey Renee." Mandy waved at me as I walked by.

"Hey." I replied, still keeping my head down.

"Like your outfit." Girls complimented as I slam open my locker loudly.

I took out Wuthering Heights and grabbed a black binder and a pencil bag.

I looked down at my outfit. I had practically put it on with my eyes closed. It looked good. I should do it more often. I was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with a dark green vest. Instead of wearing jeans, I wore a jean skirt. It wasn't too cold today, so what the heck?

"Thanks." I muttered loudly.

I stared at the mirror, fixing my bangs. I quickly grabbed a leave-in conditioner, putting it on my hair. I sprayed some volume hairspray on my brown hair, covered with natural blonde and black highlights.

"Is your hair always perfect? And you have hair stuff in your backpack?" Chelsea asked, staring at me while I fixed my hair and put on some chap stick.

"Sure. I mean, I don't use makeup so my hair has to look good. And yes, I might need it sometime." I flashed a smile at her then closed my locker, walking back down the hallway.

I yawned as I walked into literature and sat down slowly. People were sitting on the desks, throwing paper airplanes or gossiping. I put my stuff on the carpet then relaxed.

"Hey Renee, do you want to go--"

"No thanks." I replied fast, before Drake could've gone on.

"But--"

"No thanks. Really, I'm…" I trailed off, looking at the figure in the front of the room.

I quickly tapped on Sara's shoulder that was covered with her straight red hair.

"Who's that guy?" I whispered, ignoring all of Drake's obnoxious pleads.

"Oh, him? That's Joe Winston. He lives right next to me. Hottie, right? He just moved from Los Angeles." Sara replied, saying it almost too excited.

She glanced at him then giggled, her bight eyes shining. I shook my head slowly.

"I see." I said louder this time.

I stared at him. He looked around the room, wearing a black opened hoodie with a grey shirt inside. His black messy hair was covering only a bit on his eyes. He looked around the room, trying to see how we handled things around here. He kept on using his hand to brush his hair and putting his other in his pant's pocket. I uttered out a sigh then smiled. He was so cute…and I usually don't say this, but hot.

He turned his head towards me then shyly smiled. I blushed then bit my lip. I waved then sunk down on my chair, quit embarrassed that I was caught staring at him.

I turned around then tapped Sara again.

"Does he have a girlfriend?" I asked.

She glared at me. "No…"

"Kay. Thanks." I grinned at her then turned back around to see if Mr. Canon had gone in the class yet.

He did. He stood next to Joe, clearing his throat for the class to quite up. That didn't seem to have an effect on the girls so he banged his ruler on his desk. Everyone turned silent then sat down in the right way.

"We have a new student here, his name is Joe. Make him feel welcome."

He looked at me then smiled again, but not shy this time. I smiled back this time, but I was positive to blush. Mr. Canon looked around the room, looking for an empty seat. I looked around me then jumped up.

"Mr. Canon, there's a seat right next to mine." I blurted out.

Joe gave me a crooked smile then I sat back down. His light brown eyes darted at Mr. Canon.

"Yes, Joe, sit in the seat next to Renee."

He walked down the aisle then sat down next to me, settling down his binder and book. I looked at all the girls to see if they were smiling at him. They were. I rolled my eyes then opened my spiral.

"Hey, Renee, I'm going shopping this Saturday." Sara invited.

"Sorry, can't, I'm…you know, stuff." I stuttered, not wanting to let her know that I was grounded.

"Why not?" She demanded.

"Uh…well…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"Why?" she snapped.

"Because…you know…I have plans…" I replied nervously.

"What plans?" Sara asked, putting on some pink lipstick and light blush.

"Uh…"

"She's going to go out with me that day." Joe interrupted.

I opened my mouth wide in surprise, and then quickly shut it, smiling at Sara.

She raised her eyebrows at me.

I nodded fast.

"Oh, really?" she asked, looking mad.

I looked at Joe, half frowning.

"Yes…I'm going to be going out with…_Joe_ this Saturday." I said slowly.

"Fine." She snapped.

I caught a quick glimpse of Joe then went back to reading. Wow. I stared at him half of the time that Mr. Canon was talking so I practically had no idea what was for homework or the assignment that was assigned to us.

Once class was over, I waited outside for Joe.

"Joe!" I called out, grabbing his arm.

"Hey." He winked, slowing down.

"Hey, thanks for helping me out there. It was torture." I said, yawning.

I couldn't get enough sleep last night.

"Welcome. But you have to pay me back." He grinned, leaning against the wall.

I grinned. _Of course._ "What do you want?"

"A seat by you at lunch and a date. On Saturday…this is tomorrow."

"Uh…Sure."

I knew I was grounded but I would do anything to get away from my house.

"I'll pick you up."

He started walking away before I could snatch him back.

"I'll meet you there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Positive! Um…at the park, right? Good. See you there!" I blurted out quickly, not letting him argue with me.

"Okay. Sure." He answered, giving me a weird look.

Before I could have said anything else, a couple of girls went up to him, asking him questions. All kinds of girls were crowded around him, single, or even taken.

"Bye!" I yelled at him, trying to be heard over the crowd of girls.

I walked away, and then went into the next hallway. Spotting Mandy, I ran up to her then tried to start a conversation.

"Hey Mandy!" I waved at her, grinning.

She looked back at me, not saying anything.

"What?" I asked, having to run to catch up with her.

She paused, and then continued, finally putting a stop by her locker.

"How come you're not talking to me?" I asked, trying to catch my breath.

"Look, I don't want to talk right now, so just back away!" she yelled, shoving me back.

"What?" I murmured, tripping of my own pair of feet.

I watched her walk away, talking to Sara. I stared at them as they walked away, and then continued my school schedule. I walked into my next class, sitting down without even making a quick glance around the room.

I settled my books down on the floor next to my feet then took out a book to read. I wanted to make the hours stretch, before I have to go home. It was unbearable to hear my dad discuss about their wedding.

Mary was not good, nor nice. Her heart was just as black as a witch's, but he didn't believe me. She acted kind around him but I knew why she was marrying him. She just wanted the money. Mason was like a blind deer and Mary was the hunter. She was just using him to get what she needed. Now, I would have to deal with her everyday in my life.

It was like Snow White, except there was no magic or Charming Prince. I couldn't be rescued. Nobody would rescue me.

This was all like a horrifying nightmare, except I can't, and would never wake up. My own dad didn't even listen to me. He was too absorbed in her. I was a powerless child compared to Mary. I couldn't do anything except for to watch it happen. If I even said anything rude to Mary, I would get grounded.

My mom had died last year; she was my best friend, one who I told my problems to. She had cancer, and then…vanished.

She wasn't like Mary. She was sweet, and caring. Mary would've laughed if she saw a poor weak kitten dying right in front of her eyes. I ha--

"Renee." A voice interrupted.

I looked up from my book, as if I had been reading the whole time. My mouth opened in surprise, and closed quickly, so I wouldn't drool.

"Joe? Joe? You have this class too? So you're…like, smart? Wait, or are you stalking me?" I said, talking too fast.

I looked at the front of the room. The algebra teacher whose name I always forget wasn't here yet. She was always late. I wonder why she doesn't get fired.

He chuckled, taking off his jacket, and settling it on the chair. "No. I am supposed to have Ms. Pearle this period. Am I in the wrong class?"

I shook my head. "No. I guess not. What class do you have next then?"

"Chemistry." He answered, not even looking at his schedule, or even paused.

I widened my eyes, "Me too. You have Mrs. Frances?"

He nodded, his eyes sparkling, "All of my classes are advanced. I'm guessing yours are too."

I blushed, "Obviously, you're smarter than me. Not all of them are advanced. I'm working on that."

He laughed, finally sitting down. "Aren't the boys always smarter than girls?"

I frowned. "No. That's not even half true. Boys die first anyways, so it doesn't really matter."

He ruffled his hands through his hair, and then rolled his eyes at me. "Not true. Let's try to stay together until one of us dies. See who dies first."

I raised my eyebrows at him, "Is that a bet? I accept. I'm going to win though." I giggled, knowing he was kidding.

"So, I see you read…a lot for a girl that's so popular." He noted, stretching his arms.

"So you're saying you thought I was stupid? And… stuck up?"

He grinned. "No. Not at all. Just stupid."

I grimaced at him, frowning. "I'm not stupid. I just forget stuff sometimes."

"Right. Well--"

"Hello class, sorry I'm late today." Ms. Pearle said loudly, slamming down her books.

"Aren't you always late?" a boy named Mark yelled out.

She ignored him then looked around the room, eyes stopping on Joe. I followed her eyes and looked at him too.

"So you're the new student."

"Yes. My name's--"

"I know you're name, and apparently, so does everybody else." She said, harshly, interrupting him.

"Okay." He said, sounding a bit surprised at Ms. Pearle's personality.

I took out a piece of paper, and then wrote:

Don't worry about Ms. Pearle. She's kinda stuck up.

Then passed it to him.

I noticed. Is everybody here like that?

I gave him a weird look.

No. Why?

Just wondering. It's not everyday a teacher acts like that.

It's not everyday girls act so stupid.

I see someone's jealous.

I'm not jealous! You're a jerk! You need to stop think about how cute you are and all that crap! There are so many other boys who are cuter.

Right. So are we just going to listen to the teacher explaining about this a thousand times?

Sometimes.

Why can't I pick you up?

I paused for a while, not knowing what to say. I wanted to pour all my hatred out on that piece of paper.

Because…I'm…I don't want you to. I don't like my life right now so stop acting like a jerk.

I'm a jerk? Why don't you like your life? I think it's pretty…un-complicated.

Jerk. Jerk, jerk, jerk, jerk!!

You act like a little girl.

No I do not! I act very mature, unlike you. You are a mean jerk.

No I'm not Renee. I'm very nice and funny.

Liar.

Ha ha. Very funny Renee. Where do you sit at lunch?

Where all the other popular kids sit. Just kidding. I sit wherever I want.

I'll just follow you.

STALKER!!

I quickly gave him the note right when the bell rang. I stood up, bewildered that I hadn't listened to a single thing Ms. Pearle had said.

"Wait up Renee." Joe called, tugging my hair.

I slapped softly at his hand, telling him to not tug my hair.

"The cafeteria's this way." I told him, dragging him into the big room filled with food.

"Smells good. The food here better be good." He said, rubbing his stomach.

I stifled out a laugh, noticing that he looked so funny rubbing his stomach. He paused to look at me then winked.

"It's cold in here." I said, letting out a small sneeze.

I rubbed my nose then grabbed a lunch tray, letting out another sneeze.

"Whoa there. Somebody might get sick. Here, put my hoodie on." Joe said, putting his hoodie over my head.

I put my arms through it, and then looked down. The hoodie reached my knees and the big fat sleeves were too big for me so I rolled it up.

"Thanks. I get sick easily." I murmured, hugging myself.

I grabbed some salad, a drink and some mozzarella sticks.

"Sure thing. I don't even need that anyway," he murmured, leading me to a table.

He sat down, ignoring everyone in the cafeteria. Everyone was staring at us, as if we were aliens that had came from outer space. I sat down, blushing, slightly embarrassed at the attention that I had.

"So Joe, where did you move from?" I asked, taking a bite of my mozzarella stick.

"North Dakota."

I froze, and then continued chewing on my food. "My mom was from North Dakota."

"Really?" he asked, cocking his head.

I half smiled. "Yea…I really liked it there."

"So what does your mom do for a living?"

I sighed. "Nothing. She died. And now…" I trailed off, not knowing what to say next.

"Sorry." He murmured.

I shrugged as if it were no big deal then continued eating my mozzarella sticks.

"So Renee, I like your name." Joe said, attempting to change the subject.

I laughed, and then quickly stopped. "Thanks…I guess. It's just a simple name. My mom used to say it not like Ra-nae, she said Ree-nee,"

"Hey…Renee." Sara said, pulling out a chair to sit next to me.

"Hey Sara." I greeted her and waved at Megan who was staring at me and Joe.

"So, I see you and Joe are…friends?" Megan said, confused.

She sat next to Joe, and then flashed a smile at him.

"Actually, she's going out with me." Joe quickly said.

I gasped, then quickly closed my mouth then smiled, nodding and stuffed some salad in my mouth. Joe gave me a secret smile then I rolled my eyes at him.

Sara frowned then called Mandy to come sit by her. I looked at Megan then quickly chewed down my food.

"Really? You and Renee are going out?" Megan asked, not believing it.

He nodded, and as if to prove it, he put his arms around me. I kicked his leg at the bottom of the table then smiled at Megan.

"But you just moved here. You barely know her." Megan noted, giving me an evil eye.

"So?"

"So…" she trailed off, and then frowned, looking at me and Joe.

I pushed his arm off of me then continued eating. I took out my cell phone then gave it to Joe.

"What?"

"I need your number."

"Okay." He said, putting in his number in my phone.

I gave Joe's hoodie a quick sniff, wanting to see how it really smelt.

"You smell like peppermint." I told him, sniffing it more.

He chuckled, smelling himself. "I guess I do." He shrugged, not really caring.

I leaned closer to him, smelling his shirt, to make sure he really did smell like peppermint.

"You smell really good." I said, taking my phone back. "Thanks. So where are we going?"

"Well, I do want to pick you up. But--"

"You guys really are going out?" Mandy interrupted, settling her lunch down next to Sara.

I nodded, then stood up, putting the rest of my food in the trash, and then sat back down.

The rest of the day was longer than usual. None of the girls would talk to me so I would just have sat there.

I opened the front door, not caring to tell anybody I was home. I was walking straight to my room until something stopped me.

"Mary? You're living here right not?" I practically yelled as I dropped my backpack.

"Yes. Stop whining and do your homework now."

I bit my lip, not wanting to get in any more trouble with Mason or…her.

I walked in my room in silence then jumped on the bed, and drifting into the darkness.


	2. Struck

Struck

The phone vibrated under my blankets. I rubbed my eyes then looked at the caller ID. It was Joe. I yawned then slowly flipped it open, stifling out a grunt.

"Renee?"

"Humph?"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" he asked, sounding sorry.

I sat up yawning again. "Not quit. It's all right."

I stood up; opening the door to make sure Mason couldn't hear me.

"So when do you want to meet me then?"

"Uh…how about an hour from now?"

"Sure. Bye." He hung up, leaving me thoughtless.

I quickly got ready then went downstairs. I stopped next to Mason then tapped on his shoulder.

"Dad, I have to go do a school project at my chemistry's lab partner. The grade is worth sixty percent of my whole school average." I lied smoothly.

He grimaced at me, half believing. "All right, but I'm going to call each half hour and check up."

I paused, thinking. "Okay. Sure."

"Hey honey." Mary greeted me as she walked into the room.

I stared at her, not saying anything. There wasn't anything to say at all.

I opened the top cabinet, ignoring Mary and Mason as I poured some orange juice in my special cup.

"So, Renee, can you not wait until the wedding?" Mary asked, acting sweet and nice.

"Actually, I can wait." I replied harshly, not looking at Mary at all.

"Renee, be nice. Mary's been all but nice to you and look what you have to give back." Mason commanded.

I grunted in response then sat down to eat my Honey Bunches of Oats cereal.

"Renee, tell Mary you're sorry."

"No way will I be nice to her when she ever done to me was give me crap." I said, shoving a spoonful of cereal in my mouth.

"Renee." Mason warned, slamming down his binder.

Mary sighed, as if she even cared then said, "Don't worry dear. Some kids just aren't born right."

I stood up from my chair, walking up to Mary. "Don't act all innocent around my dad." I yelled at her, putting my hands into a fist.

"Renee! Don't you dare act like that!" Mason yelled, not even noticing Mary's grin.

"But…you know what? Fine! I'll just leave you two alone. Just get married, but leave me out of this. I'm going." I muttered through my gritted teeth, running out the house.

I turned on the car engine, quickly wiping my tears away. I hated Mary. I _hate_ her. I coughed then turned the steering wheel. I could just kill her….or do anything to get out of this nightmare.

I drove past the huge forest, fiercely turning right, leading me to the Cober's Park.

I hopped out of the car, grabbing my tote along with me. I walked towards the swing, sitting down on the lowest one.

Today was a beautiful day, but I had a feeling it wouldn't be a good one.

I gasped as my swing got pushed and I was up in the air. As I went down again, I turned my head around to see who had pushed me. I smiled.

"Hey Joe!" I hollered at him, jumping off the swing.

"Hey." He said, grinning. Seconds later, the grin disappeared. "Renee…are you all right?"

"Yeah, I'm all right." I replied, scratching my arm. "Why?"

He leaned closer to me, examining my face. "Renee, have you been crying?" he asked, eyes concerned.

I turned my head away, wiping my eyes. "No. I don't cry." I murmured.

"Renee, don't lie. I can tell by you eyes. It's pink." Joe said, grabbing me, leading me to a bench.

"It's nothing you would care about." I told him, looking away from his eyes.

"Come on. Tell me. I'm listening." He sat down, and then pulled me down with him.

I pursed my lips, not saying anything.

"Please." He whispered.

"Well…" I paused, not knowing if I should continue. "My dad…he…nobody cares about me anymore." I took in a deep breath then looked at Joe. "You know how my mom died last year, right? Well now, my own dad would barely even…he's marring a woman whom I hate…and she…she's acting all nice when my dad is around then she treats me like a piece of dirt when we're alone."

"Renee…"

I ignored him, continuing. "My own dad doesn't even listen to me anymore, it's like I don't even exist I his life. It's like I'm not even his daughter. And if he actually loves me, then I wouldn't have to fight for his love or try to make him love me." I sniffled, and then wiped my tears. I had been crying the whole time. "I know there are thing worth fighting for, and love is at the top of the list, but shouldn't I already be loved by my dad?"

"Renee…I…I don't know what to say. There's…I'm sorry." He murmured, stroking my hand gently.

I coughed then released a soft cry.

"Renee, everyone's strong and fragile. Your life may have turndowns but you have to think about the positive. What about your future? It may be so good, you won't even remember this…" he trailed off, finding a word that would describe my situation.

"Pain." I said, finishing his sentence.

He shook his head, not agreeing. "Not pain, but…"

"I'm sorry Joe; I must have ruined your day."

He laughed, shaking his head. "Come on, let me cheer you up. Let's get some ice cream."

I wiped my eyes, grinning. "Thanks."

"And maybe we can eat the ice cream be the monkey statue." He joked.

I laughed, following him towards the ice cream stand.

"Can I have a chocolate mint ice cream and a…" he paused, letting me finish.

"Vanilla."

"Thank you." I said as he handed me an ice cream cone.

I walked back to the swings then sat down. Joe followed, sitting on the one next to me.

"Joe…why are you still here?" I asked, confused.

"What?"

"Well, I mean, it must have been really, and I mean really weird for you to watch me tell a boring story and tons of tears coming out of my eye."

"It was weird but no way can I leave without kissing you." He said, chuckling.

I gasped, hitting his arm. "Pig."

He laughed, and then stopped. "Renee, you dad and your stepmom…I'm really sorry. I'll do anything to help you."

I smiled, "There's really nothing you can do. I just wish for once in my life, someone can accept me for who I am."

"I'm that someone."

I nodded, getting up from the swing.

"Where are you going?" Joe asked, copying my every move.

"Can we…go to the carnival?" I asked, biting my lip.

"The carnival? I guess…but it's like a mile away from here and…"

"Then let's get on one of those paddle boats." I suggested, grinning widely.

"Okay." He said, sounding unsure.

"Great!" I grabbed his hand, running towards the river. "This is awesome!" I yelled, jumping up and down.

"That's weird, you were depressed and now you're hyper. I like you better hyper."

I laughed, jumping in the paddle boat. Joe joined me, handing me my ice cream cone.

"Today's a really nice day." Joe noted, looking up at the sky.

"Yeah." I agreed, my eyes carefully taking a swift glance across the sky. "Very beautiful."

He turned to look at me. "Like you." He whispered, leaning closer to me.

My heart skipped a beat. I didn't know what to do. My thoughts were empty.

"Joe…I…" I was clueless, frozen in one place.

A vibration caused me to jump up in surprise. It was my phone. I blushed, then flipped open the phone.

"Hello?"

"Renee, are you still studying?"

"Um…of course…dad." I wasn't sure if I should even call him dad anymore.

"May I speak to your partner?"

"Well, I don't know about that." I stared at Joe, and then turned away. "We're kinda…busy."

"Let me talk to your partner please." Mason demanded, using his cold voice.

I whimpered. "All right."

This was it. I'll be grounded for life. I quickly handed the phone to Joe. He gave me a confused look then answered the phone.

"Hello?"

I moved slightly, feeling uncomftorably about letting Joe in this. I leaned closer to Joe, trying to hear what Mason was saying through the phone.

"Yes sir."

I blinked. What were they saying?

"Yes sir. Okay. Bye. Nice taking to you." Joe finished, closing the phone.

"What did he say?" I asked loudly, grabbing my phone.

"Whoa, chill out Renee. It's fine."

"You mean you actually knew what he was talking about?" I heard him chuckle quietly.

"No. I just went along. What was he saying?" he cocked his head at me, with curious eyes.

"I was actually grounded because I threw a temper when I figured out he was marring Mary."

"Mary…a saint name for a devious devil." He chuckled then relaxed.

"Way worse than a devil." I muttered.

I yawned, stretching my arms out. I couldn't get enough sleep for the past two days. My eyelids grew heavier, until all I could see was the darkness, feeling nothing else but the soothing wind against my sensitive skin.

"Renee."

I moaned, shifting a bit.

"Renee…wake up, it was your idea in the first place, remember?" I could feel his soft peppermint breath against my ear, voice so soft.

My eyes fluttered open, taking a swift glance around me. "Joe? What…What happened?"

My eyelids felt heavier. I heard his soft chuckle against my neck. I widely opened them, to figure out that he was on…top of me.

"You fell asleep against my chest, and I didn't want to wake you up. You seem really tired."

"Ugh." I groaned, grabbing his hand for support to stand up. "Thanks."

He guided me towards the carnival entrance, since my legs felt so weak and wobbly.

"Have you been drinking?" he teased.

I grunted. "No. Very funny."

He grinned, seeming very pleased to be able to make me quit mad at him.

"Jerk." I punched him in the arm softly then pulled his jacket down.

"Hey!"

"Hey."

"So where do you want to go?" he asked, stopping to look at activities around him

"I don't know…oh! Let's take some pictures! I haven't took pictures in a long time." I grabbed his hand then pulled him with me.

"All right…"

"Hurry!" I yelled at him, going in the small photo booth.

I quickly grabbed a dollar bill out of by tote bag then put it in the machine.

"Smile!" I demanded, putting my arm around his shoulder.

I smiled wide, doing funny motions to Joe at each flash.

"You are so hyper for someone who's so small." Joe said, shaking his head in disapproval.

I giggled, looking at the photos.

He narrowed his eyebrows at me, staring as if I were some weird maniac.

"What? Maybe you shouldn't have gave me that ice cream." I told him, half giggling.

"I've been regretting that." He slowly said, tugging on my hair.

"Too bad. What are we going to do now?" I asked him, putting half the photos in my tote bag and the other half to Joe.

"Your choice. I've never been a fan of carnivals"

"Ooh, let's get a balloon!"

"Why?"

"Because I want one!" I told him, trying to act smart.

"All right, but are you sure--"

"Yes! Hurry!" I yanked him along with me, probably, gripping on his jacket too hard.

"Renee…wait…let's rest a bit."

"Weakling."

"Who are you calling weak? I've been paddling on that boat while you were off sleeping."

"So? I wouldn't be tired. I mean _I_ wouldn't." I said, teasing him.

"Maybe we should do a wrestling match or something…yes, how about that?"

"Actually, I was just kidding." I said quickly, waving my hands at him.

He walked towards me.

"No! No!" I screeched loudly, knowing what he was going to do.

I dodged his arms, and then quickly ran away, yelling. I ran into a forest outside the carnival, stopping next to a tree. There was silence, nothing else but the sound of my breathing.

"Joe w--"

I let out a loud screech as Joe's arms grabbed me up, putting me over his shoulder.

"Joe!!" I yelled, kicking my feet.

"Chill Renee." He calmly said, holding on to my feet.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, nothing in particular." He replied, walking faster now.

I gasped as I saw what I was looking at. "Joe!! I'm going to kill you! I swear!" I yelled at him, hitting his back.

My screams were cut off as he threw me in, and my thoughts were blank from shock.


	3. Trouble

Trouble

I got out of the small lake, walking towards Joe.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." I warned him through my gritted teeth.

My clothes were wet and I was glad that I didn't wear a white shirt. My hair covered half of my face and it was tangled on the right side.

"Aw' c'mon Renee, it was just for fun."

"Joe, I am so going to kill you." I repeated, walking closer to him.

I pounced on him quickly, grabbing his arm down harshly, pinning him down as hard as I could. Obviously, he was, of course, stronger than me. He rolled me over until he was on top of me.

"I hate you." I murmured, trying as hard as I can to free myself from his grip.

"Don't hate me. It's not my fault you're all wet." He said, laughing.

My breath slowed down, making everything quieter. There was silence for a few minutes, until Joe spoke again.

"Renee…I guess I should ask you this." He paused, and then looked at me.

"What?"

He leaned closer to me, so close that his nose was touching mine. I could feel his hot breath against my lip.

"Can I kiss you Renee?" he whispered, without blinking.

I blinked, not knowing what to say. "I-y…yes..."

He grinned, "That's what I thought."

I closed my eyes as his hot soft lips pressed against mine, moving his hands away from my arms and towards my throat. His skin burned against mine as he drew patterns on my throat softly. I moved slightly under his touch, feeling weak. He softly bit my lip, making me feel like he was having fun. I grabbed his hair, twirling my fingers through his soft black hair, then pulled my lips away from his, gasping for breath.

He laid his cheek on my neck, letting me feel his quick breaths and soft skin.

"Joe…"

"Yes?"

"I…I don't think I'm supposed to kiss on the first date." I murmured quietly, half hoping he didn't hear me.

His soft chuckle went through my ear, his hands going through mine. "That's too bad." He whispered against my ear. "Just pretend this is our fourth date or something."

"How can I? I just meet you yesterday." I said, playing with his hair.

"Does that really matter?" he asked, slightly laughing.

"Yes." I told him, my breathing now normal.

"Oh well. It doesn't really matter now, does it?"

"I guess not," I finally realized. I turned my head so now I was looking at Joe. "I'm going to get in trouble, because my dad will figure out that I was lying since I'm wet."

He smiled, eyes sparkling. "Then maybe we should wait a while before you go home."

I frowned, rolling my eyes at him. "Jerk. You just wanted to keep me here longer so you threw me in a lake?"

He laughed, rolling over so that he was next to me instead of on me. "That's another explanation. I actually did that because I thought you wouldn't be that hyper when you're wet."

"Right. I'm just not hyper right now because of what you just did."

He smirked. "So I should kiss you every time you're hyper?"

I grunted. I knew he would say that "No. I didn't actually mean it like that."

"All right."

Music came out of my tote bag, making me stand up. It was probably Mason calling to check on me.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rae! What's up?" Mandy said, sounding mad.

"Um…nothing much. Can I call you back…I'm busy right now." I told her.

She hung up without saying goodbye, leaving me standing there to stare at the phone.

"Who was that?" Joe asked, trying to clean my shirt.

"Mandy…she sounded…mad." I told him, putting my phone in my pocket. It would be easier to get it that way.

"Oh. Hey, let's get on the bus and get back to the park, okay?"

"All right. I'm not paying." I told him, trying to dry myself off"Of course you're not. I'm a gentleman and I don't let girls pay." He noted.

"Right you don't. If you were a gentleman, you wouldn't have thrown me in the lake."

"I'm not a complete gentleman then."

"You're barely part gentleman."

"Can we talk about something else? This is getting uncomfortable for me." He said, scratching his head.

I laughed, walking in the bus, "Okay Joe…why did you kiss me?"

He sat down in a seat then narrowed his eyes at me. "What? That's not really what I meant by talking about something else."

"Well…I don't see why any boy would." I muttered.

He took in a deep breath then looked away from me. "I like you. Wouldn't that be the only reason why anyone would kiss someone?"

I shook my head. "No. I thought you would have more to say."

"Renee, I'm not really one of those talkative ones." He told me, grinning.

I shrugged. "I really did think you would say more."

He sighed then leaned back against the chair. "Okay. I'll just say this but, remember, this will be the only time you get so much information from me." He paused, looking at me to make sure I was listening. "I think you're very pretty, probably the prettiest person I've meet, smart and very down to earth." He said, slurring the words.

I grinned at him then gave him a hug. "I think you're all right for a jerk."

He chuckled, then brushing his fingers through his hair. "Thanks…I guess."

"Hey, Joe, can you…I hate to ask you this but…" I trailed off, feeling embarrassed.

"Continue." He demanded.

"My dad, he's going to give my car to Mary, and I…well, I need a ride to school everyday because I think the school bus is freaky." I explained, finishing it off with puppy eyes.

"Sure. I guess I can pick you up. Everyday. Why did your dad even give her your car?'

"Because he loves her way more than me." I told him, frowning.

"You're going to have to pay me though. I don't do stuff for free."

I raised my eyebrow at him. "What? No way am I paying you, I don't even have a penny."

He laughed, "Then I guess we'll have to think of something else."

"That's not fair!"

"Okay…if you really like riding in the bus then, I guess…" he looked at me, grinning.

I folded my arms across me chest. "Fine. But something I can actually do."

"All right then. It's a deal." He said, patting me on the head.

"I'm not a child, you can not do that!" I told him, slapping his hand away.

"Ouch Renee." He murmured, holding his hand away from me.

I smiled at him, and then sat back. "That's good."

"Now we know who's the real jerk." He whispered in my ear, grinning.

I gasped at him. "What?! That's mean!"

He chuckled. "I'm just kidding with you Renee. I liked you better when you're hyper."

"Well I'm not right now so…hah!"

"Should I kiss you again?" he muttered, eyes flashing.

I blushed then looked away.

"Aw, c'mon Renee. You know I was just kidding."

I sniffled a bit, and wiped my eyes. I leaned away from him the looked out the window.

"Renee…there really wasn't anything wrong with that sentence." He told me, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"What are you talking about? I think I'm sick."

"Oops."

"Yea. I probably got sick because I was wet. And cold."

"Should I help you get warmer? Do you want my hoodie again?"

"Yes."

He put his hoodie through my head then kissed my forehead. "Sorry. I thought it would be fun."

I sniffled again. "Sure, fun."

"Maybe it wasn't entirely my fault." He told me.

"It probably wasn't. Oh well." I pulled his hoodie's sleeves up then snuggled against it.

He chuckled, examining me. "That hoodie's way too big for you. Remember to bring a jacket next time."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Whatever. I don't even have enough money to buy a jacket. I told you my dad doesn't care about me."

After that, there was silence until the bus stopped next to the park. I followed Joe out then sat down on the bench again.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, pulling his wallet out of his back pocket.

"No."

"Are you sure? It's been two hours." He told me, standing right in front of my eyes.

"I guess I could use something to eat."

"Hotdog?" he suggested, pointing at a hotdog stand next to the slides.

"Okay. Extra chili please." I told him, slurring the words.

My nose was stuffed and so I couldn't say anything clearly. Joe walked away, buying the hotdogs.

My cell phone rang inside my pocket. I took it out then cleared my throat.

"Hello."

"Renee, me and Mary are going to go out and eat. Do you have your keys with you?" Mason asked quickly.

I looked inside my tote bag, dumping all the stuff out.

"No."

"Do you think you can keep studying for two more hours?" he asked.

"I guess…but…"

"All right. Bye Renee." He quickly said, then hanged up the phone.

I groaned as Joe walked up to me.

"Something wrong?" he asked, handing me the hotdog.

"Yes. Mary dragged my dad to a restaurant, for two hours, leaving me behind. And it's three'0 clock." I told him, taking a bite out of the hot dog. "Hmm…this is really good." I licked my lips then put my phone back in my pocket.

"That's good. I get to keep you for two more hours."

I grinned at him. "So what are we going to do?"

He shrugged. "How about taking you shopping to buy a jacket?"

I opened my mouth then closed it again. "I would say yes but then I'd feel embarrassed. I never should've told you that story."

"I'm glad you told me that story."

"Well, you might not have any money." I told him, eyeing his wallet.

He waved the wallet in front of my face. "I'm rich Renee. I have a part time job."

"Right. Sure you are." I murmured, finishing my last bite of the hotdog.

"So where do you want to go now?" he asked, taking my hand.

"I have a car."

"So?"

"It'd be kinda hard to go somewhere with two cars."

"Then drive your car home and then I'll be your driver."

"What about my dad?"

"What about him?"

"Uh…I'm supposed to be studying."

"Then we'll say we're going to the museum." He suggested, walking towards my car.

"You have an answer to anything, don't you?"

"Yes."

I laughed then went in my car. "Okay. So you're following me?"

He frowned. "Of course. I want to know where your house is Renee."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "Sure you do."

He shook his head at me. "You really are a unique girl."

I smiled widely at him. "The best, of course."

"Okay, so drive and I'll see you." He told me, walking towards his car.

I nodded then backed my car out of the parking lot.

I drove my car all the way back to my house, looking behind me to see if Joe was still following me.

As I got by my house, I jumped out of the car then waited for Joe to join me. I grinned as he got out.

"This is it." I grabbed the keys out of my tote bag. I lied to my dad the whole time. "You wanna go in and hang out a bit?"

"Sure. Maybe get a drink to hydrate myself."

"Stop using big words." I told him, opening the door.

He laughed then followed me in the house. "Your house is nice Renee. Where's your room."

"Why?" I asked, getting suspicious.

He chuckled. "I just want to see what it looks like."

"Go straight then you'll see a light brown door." I told him, opening the refrigerator.

I got to Sprite cans then ran in my food, jumping on my bed. "Here ya go." I said, handing him a sprite.

"Thanks. You room's very nice."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Right." I sat down on a chair then turned on the TV.

"Is this your mom?" he asked, handing me a picture from my desk.

I nodded, and then took a sip of the Sprite.

"Now I know where you get your beauty from. Like daughter, like mother."

"I look more like my mom than dad." I told him, channel surfing.

"I can see that. You can even be her twin if she was younger or you were older."

"Uh-huh."

"No really. Would you get in trouble if you dad figured out that you were not studying?"

"Yep. I'd get majorly killed."

"So should I leave you now?" he asked, sitting on my bed.

"No!" I yelled, too loud. "I mean, yea, sure."

He chuckled, "What's your favorite color?"

"Green."

"Animal?"

"Pigs."

"Pigs?

"What wrong with pigs? They're cute and chubby!"

He gave me a weird look then continued. "Flower."

"Eer…roses, I think."

"Subject?"

"Biology. Why are you asking me all of these questions? I can't answer all of them."

"I just want to know. And you are not that stupid Renee; you can answer ten questions or so."

"No I can not. My brain might blow up or something." I joked, lying down on my bed.

"Renee, are you just going to…lie on that bed and be a boring bum?"

"Yes."

"I'll leave then."

I jumped up from my bed then grabbed his shirt. "Meanie! You know I have to follow you everywhere!"

He put his hands around my waist then dragged me outside then into the living room. "I know."

I lightly punched him in the arm. "Then where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. Where do you want to go?" he asked, sitting down on the couch.

I looked at the clock. Five fifty-seven. "It's kind of late, don't you think?"

"So? Let's go out and eat. It's time for your dinner."

"I'm not a kid." I told him, tugging on his plaid woven shirt.

"Sure you're not." He said, shaking his hair widely to make it look a bit messed up.

"Ha! You look so cute with your hair messed up." I noticed, brushing his hair with my hand.

"So you admit I'm cute."

I frowned. "Of course I do. What girl wouldn't?"

He sighed. "True. Very True."

"I hate to admit this but you are very cute."

"So are you, but I'm much, much more." He said, leaning closer to me.

"Who said you can kiss me?" I whispered, putting my hand around his neck.

He grinned, "Me," then kissed me lightly.

I kissed him back, feeling happier.

"Sit on my lap Renee." He said against my lips.

I jumped on his lap then cuddled against him

"Ouch." He murmured.

I felt something on my head, his lips maybe? I looked up to see if it was.

"Hey." He greeted me, his voice hoarse.

"Your hair's covering your eyes." I told him.

"So? I don't need to see to be able to kiss you." He murmured, pressing his now cold lips against mine again.

His hands were on my cheek now, and the other brushing my hair.

I gasped then jumped away from his lap, falling down onto the floor, surprised by the sound.

"Renee! What do you think you are doing? Having a boy here by yourself, and alone too!" the deep voice yelled.

I looked up at my dad, not saying anything.

"Sir, please don't blame Renee, it wasn't her fault, we were--" Joe tried to explain, just to get cut off by Mary.

"Why do you do this Renee, making out with a boy like him? Mason, we should do something about this!"

Joe looked at me with sorry eyes then stood up. "I swear sir, it was--"

"Be quiet! Renee, you are forbidden to ever see this…boy again!" he screamed at me, pulling my up by my hair harshly.

I closed my eyes, ignoring the pain. "Of course." I murmured softly, so he couldn't hear me.

Joe stared at me, looking ill. "Renee…" he walked towards me, then back, not knowing what to do.

I stood up, yanking my hair away from my dad's iron grip. "Don't touch me!" I screeched at him, running towards Joe.

"Get out of this house now." My dad told Joe, more calmly this time.

Mary just sat down on the couch, smiling.

"It's her! She wanted this to happen! She probably spied on me or something, you can't marry her!" I told Mason, burying my head in Joe's shirt.

"Renee, I'm--"

"Get out of this house now." Mary yelled, pointing towards the door.

She grabbed my hand then unlocked my grip on his shirt. Joe looked at me, and then put his head down, walking out through the door.

"I hate you!" I yelled at the both of them as soon as he walked out closing the door.

I grabbed my tote bag then ran to my bedroom. I lay on my bed, and then cried my heart out, loving to hate my life.

_**That was dramatic, eh? Please review and tell me what you think of it so far and tell me your favorite part! Thanks!**_

_**And...OMJ! Haha, I love Joe's personality. **__****_

_**Just wanted to point that out. **__****_

_**Anne **_


	4. Life

Life

I had no life starting now I thought as I sat on my bed, wiping my eyes. My phone vibrated in my hands. I have been waiting for this moment to happen. I quietly locked myself in my closet then flipped it open.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Renee." He paused, trying to figure out what to say. "Are you all right? I'm sorry I couldn't do anything." His voice sounded really hoarse and tired.

I let out a soft cry and said nothing else. I knew that would answer his question.

"Renee, I'm very sorry. I wish I could do something." He said after a few minutes of silence. He cleared his throat then spoke again. "Do you need anything?"

"Yes."

He paused then asked what.

"You." I whispered, putting my head between my legs.

"Renee, I wish I could…" he trailed off then there was a loud bang.

"What was that?"

"Did I ever tell you I lived with my sister? My parents died when I was ten."

"Oh."

"Yeah. Maybe I could do something…" he said. This time, I heard a sound of fast running footsteps.

"What are you doing?" I asked, confused by the sounds.

"I'm going to you house, that's what I'm doing." He answered, his voice sounding breathless.

"Are you crazy?" I whispered loudly, and then covered my mouth. "Why?"

"You said you wanted me to be there so, I'm just following your wishes."

"How are you going to get in?" I asked, reminding him what had happened earlier.

"I'll have to think about that." A sound of a car engine turning on was in the background.

"Won't your sister mind?"

"No. She knows."

I stopped breathing. "She…she knows? You told her? Why? You-I can't believe…"

"It's all right Renee. My sister's cool, all right?"

I sniffed then said yes.

"Okay, I promise I'll be in your room in less than ten minutes. Wait for me Renee." He whispered softly, making me feel calm.

"Okay. I'll be waiting."

"And I'll be hoping. Bye."

I put the phone in my pocket then crawled out of my closet, sitting on my bed again. I took the smallest pillow then hugged it against my chest. My life was ruined ever since my mother had died. I wanted her back, so badly.

I took out a journal, and then wrote in it. I had probably recorded whole life ever since she died. I wanted to remember everything that happened.

There was a loud bang on my window, making my gasp quietly. I walked up to it then looked out, opening the window.

"Renee! Open it! My fingers can't really hold much longer." Joe whispered, followed by a grunt.

"Joe!" I opened the window widely then grabbed his hand, helping him climb in.

"Joe! How did you climb up?" I asked, watching him close the window.

He grinned, trying to catch his breath. "I climbed on the tree. It took me three tries, but it was worth it."

"Thank you." I said, hugging him.

"Can you somehow give me some water? I'm tired now."

"I-I don't…okay, I-Just wait here." I told him, walking out of my room.

I walked in the kitchen quietly, hoping nobody could hear me. I opened the refrigerator, and then grabbed two cold water bottles.

"Renee."

I gasped then twirled around, looking at Mason.

He walked up to me, not as angry as before, but somehow…happy?

"Remember, you can't go out tomorrow, and you can't see that boy again." He said, leaning against the kitchen counter.

Might as well get on his good side. "Yes sir." I quickly said, then walked back to my bedroom.

"Thanks." Joe said as I handed him his water bottle.

He opened it then drank half of it in one minute. He grinned at me then set the water down on my desk.

I looked away from him saying nothing. What else could I say, thank you for coming here? I would be too embarrassed.

He went up to me then pulled me towards the bed.

"Are you all right Renee?" he asked, kissing my hand.

"No. I never will be." I replied softly, putting my head against his soft shoulders. "You've changed." I finally realized.

"Yes."

"You came."

"Yes."

"Why? Why would you do this for a girl that you've just meet a day ago?"

He pulled my chin up, so I was facing him. "I don't know Renee. I just, I just feel like I have to."

"I hate my life." I murmured, putting my head back against his shirt.

"Your life just has some problems."

"It has some problems." It was a statement, not a question.

"Try to take your mind off of it." Joe advised, trying to soothe me by brushing my hair. His expression was one of sadness.

"How did you get here?" I asked, yawning.

"Car."

I got out of his embrace to look up at him, eyes questioning. "Car?"

"My sister dropped my off a street away." His smile was huge and wicked.

"Are you going to get in trouble if you stay here too long?" I queried nervously.

"Of course not." He said, reassuring me.

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked, sneezing.

"I don't know. Oh, and before I forget…" he took out a bottle of medicine then handed it to me.

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Medicine?"

This was too good. I was still waiting for something to go wrong; I knew there was no such thin as a happily ever after ending.

He smirked. "That's my apology to you for throwing you in the pond."

"I don't drink medicine." I told him, without moving my lips.

"I guess that was for nothing then." He put the medicine on my desk then peered out the window.

"I'm sorry, did you have to go somewhere?" I asked, not really feeling sorry.

"No. I just got here two days ago, what more can I do?" he muttered, mostly to himself.

He went back to the bed, pulling me onto his lap. "By the way Renee…how old are you?"

I stifled out a quick laugh, "My birthday's in two weeks, December 16. I'm turning eighteen."

"Well, that settles it, you are a kid." He teased me. "And I'm older."

I put my arms around his neck then looked into his light brown eyes. "Then how old are you?"

"Eighteen. I'm turning nineteen in three more months." He replied, looking away.

"What's wrong?" I asked nervously.

"I feel bad." He murmured. "You're..." he trailed off, not wanting to say anything else.

"I'm what?" I unlocked my grip around his neck then got out of his lap.

"You're so innocent and…you're being…tortured." He looked at me, then away. "And all I can do is…talk to you." He murmured some words to himself then looked at me smiling. "How about you join a…club or something?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. What was he thinking? "A club?"

He grinned wickedly then kissed my forehead. "A club, after school. You won't have to spend much time at home."

"There are no clubs." I told him quietly, considering his idea a bit.

"Yes there are, or a part time job. There's cheerleading. I'd love to see you in one of those uniforms." He said, chuckling to himself.

"Cheerleading? Are you kidding? I'm not that preppy…well; I'd rather do that part time job."

"All right, what do you want to do?" he asked, opening one of my books.

"I don't know." I muttered, playing with my hair.

"Come on, what do you want to do?" Joe urged me on.

I shrugged. "A restaurant or something maybe? Or maybe this might be a bad idea."

"No bad idea Renee." Joe told me, shaking his head slightly. "Maybe we can get you a job, or get you to try out cheerleading."

My eyes widened at the thought of me jumping around in the uniforms. "No cheerleading. But what if I'm really bad at…the job."

Joe shrugged, turning a page in the book. "Maybe you can work at the place I work at too." He suggested, turning another page.

My eyes sparkled at that thought. "Yeah! Where do you work?"

He snorted, "You don't want to work at a restaurant but you're willing to work at my place?" He grinned, putting the book back in its original place.

"Yes…"

"Okay, well I work at this ice cream place…" he trailed of to look at my expression.

I licked my lips. "I like ice cream."

"I know. I guess I could get you a job there." He motioned for me to come sit on his lap again, so I did.

"Yay!" I yawned then rested between his arms. "You know what the good thing about my life is?"

"What?" he asked, although I was sure he already knew.

"You, and…I…well, there's nothing else." I yawned against his soft fabric shirt then sighed, smelling his sweet peppermint scent. "You smell really, really good."

He chuckled, letting me feel the vibrations through his hard chest. "Sweet Renee…you sound tired, are you ready to sleep?"

I shook my head. "No, I might have nightmares."

_You already are living in a nightmare._ My mind told me.

"Then when do you want to sleep?" he asked through my thick hair.

"I don't know." I sneezed again then looked at the door. "I hear footsteps." I whispered, urging Joe to get under my bed.

A knock on my door.

"Come in." I said calmly.

It was _her._ I frowned at the image in front of me then frowned at her. "What do you want?"

She wickedly grinned then closed the door. "You knew?"

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "Of course I did, I knew ever since I saw you."

"You'll never be able to do anything about this. And your little boyfriend…a charm, isn't he?"

I stuck my chin up. "What about him?"

Her dark red hair covered half of her face, but still showed her bright green eyes. "He is quite a catch." She said, not answering my question.

My eyes harden. "So?"

She looked at me then smiled. She was pretty, with fair skin and soft hair…for a devil "I'm going to make your life miserable from the day I say I do, and I'll do something about him, trust me, I will." She took a quick glance around my room then left.

I walked up to the door then locked it. I didn't want her to some in again.

"Is she gone?" a hoarse voice asked underneath the bed.

I giggled, and then looked down. "Yes." I gave him my hand, helping him get out from underneath.

"Ouch." He murmured as his head hit the wood.

I laughed then patted his head.

"Dang, that woman is evil." He murmured, putting his hand through his hair.

"Now you see how it is."

He grinned, and then laughed. "Even I'm a catch with older woman!"

I rolled my eyes at him then hurled myself on my bed. "I hate her."

"Yes, you do." he said, sitting on my bed.

"I wonder what would happen if my mom was still here." I murmured, putting my pillow on my head.

"I'd probably go out with her rather than you." Joe joked, putting a blanket over me.

"Why are you putting that over me? I'm not going to sleep." I murmured, half closing my eyes.

"Yes you are. You're very sleepy, I can tell." He whispered in my ear, voice soothing and smooth.

"What about you?" I asked; eyes closed. What could I say? I was weak.

"I'll leave." He stage whispered back.

"No…what about tomorrow? I don't want to be alone…you'd better…" I trailed off, tired.

He chuckled, and then kissed my cheek. "Don't worry Renee, darling, I'll be here tomorrow."

"You're calling me darling." I said; my voice now hoarse. It was probably my sore throat.

"Just go to sleep now Renee, before you get any more sick." He said, ignoring my comment.

"Mmm…all right." I said, slurring my last words.


End file.
